Open Doors
by Dreamweaving
Summary: Namine is just searching for someone, anyone. Just so she doesn't have to be alone. She stumbled upon a set of open doors, spilling warm light into the dark castle hallways. ZexionNamine. Now a chapter fic.
1. Part One:Namine's Side

When it gets dark, the castle becomes a frightening place. In the light of day, it isn't so bad. She can take it. Sitting in her chair, drawing pictures. Doing as she's told and unraveling Sora's memories.

Larxene's cruelty and Marluxia's false kindness are equally unwanted, but at least she isn't alone. And when night falls, she _is_ alone. And when alone, the castle seems even emptier. Even more terrifying and cold. Soon that room becomes scarier than the idea of what may be lurking in the dark halls, and she leaves in search of something. Anything. Anyone. Just so she won't be alone.

A warm light spills through a set of doors, slightly ajar in one of the long hallways. It stands out like a beacon, drawing her to it like a moth to flame. She moves towards it, pushing one of the heavey doors open further. Inside is a library, large and well lit. And welcoming. She freezes as the room's only occupant, looks up from his seat on a sofa, just accross from the door.

She opens her mouth to appologize for disturbing him, but her words catch in her throat. He takes in her appearance for only a moment, expression blank. Then he returns to his book. His words are empty of emotion, and yet she is soothed by them. "I will not ask that you leave if you wish to stay here. So long as you are quiet."

This room, different from the rest of the castle with it's white walls hidden by bookshelves, is somehow comforting to her. And the young man, not appearing to be that much older than herself, does not seem as if he means her any harm. So she cautiously steps over the threshold and glances around the room.

The sofa where he sits is the only seat, so she stands, awkwardly clutching her sketchpad to her chest. He doesn't so much as raise his eyes as he addresses her again. "There is no reason to be afraid. Come, sit down."

Used to following the orders of the Organization, she crosses the room and settles down on the opposite end of the sofa, doing as she's told. She sits there for a long time. She isn't sure how long exactly. But suddenly she is awakening from sleep, having drifted off without realizing.

She finds herself stretched out on the sofa comfortably, a blanket lain over her body. The young man from the previous night is gone, but she has a vague memory of him tucking the blanket around her sleeping frame. And of gloved fingers gently brushing her hair from her face.


	2. Part Two:Zexion's Side

When night falls and his duties are finished, he retires to the library to relax. No one bothers him there. Books aren't something of interest to the others. He doesn't have to worry about being disturbed.

They think him anti-social for his tendency to hide away there, his nose in a book. But he isn't. He just enjoys a little time away from everyone. A little time to read and relax. He's so used to his solitude at night that it suprises him when the door slides open slowly.

He raises his eyes from his book to see a girl in a white dress with long blonde hair and blue eyes, staring at him with suprise and a hint of fear. Marluxia's prisoner. He flicks his eyes back down to his book.

"I will not ask that you leave if you wish to stay here. So long as you are quiet." He says, as gently as he can manage.

She seems so shaken and frightened, and while he has no heart for this to touch, he knows it would be wrong to turn her away without good reason. So long as she will not bother him he doesn't mind having her company.

He doesn't have to look up to see that she's just standing there. Perhaps still afraid.

"There is no reason to be afraid. Come, sit down."

She makes her way to the sofa and sits, as far from him as she can. As if she fears him. As they sit there, in total silence, he finds himself glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, wondering what it is that causes her uneasiness.

One moment she is sitting there, still and quiet. The next, she is laying on her side, her head mere inches from his side. She looks peaceful. Deeply asleep. And he wonders how long it's been since she rested in a comfortable slumber.

He lays his book aside and stands. Carefully, so as not to disturb her, he reaches under her legs, lifting them from the floor and onto the sofa. He takes the blanket lain accross the back of the sofa and settles it over her.

He's just about to leave when he notices her hair splayed over her face. His fingers move to brush it back without much thought. Her eyes open as she peers up at him, drowsily. She blinks at him for a moment, then closes her eyes again, snuggling into the blanket.

It's almost enough to make him smile. Almost.


	3. Part Three:Namine's Side

Namine finds herself drawn to the library night after night. Waiting patiently in it's doorway for his invitation to enter. It's always the same routine. She curls up on the other side of the sofa and drifts off to sleep. She awakens with the blanket over her body. And she does not ever see him during the day.

Then one night as she hovers there, waiting just outside the door, he sets his book aside and beckons her straight to him. She has a bad feeling about this change, but obediently walks to stand before him, clutching at her sketchbook anxiously. He looks at her with curious eyes-dark and serious but not unkind. They are the most beautiful shade of blue she's ever seen.

"I grow weary of inviting you in each night."

She clutches her sketchbook tighter, so tight her fingers hurt. She should have known this time would come. The time when she would be sent away from here-this place that has become her safe haven. Good things aren't meant to last for someone like her.

"You should not expect me to extend an offer to you from this point on." He continued.

She nodded numbly, looking down at the floor. Yes. Of course not. What right did she have to come here each night? To bother him as and put him through such trouble? Of course he would send her away.

"My invitation on the first night should have been quite enough."

She continues to nod, hands shaking from how hard she's gripping her sketchbook. She shouldn't have expected that being allowed that first night entitled her to anything more. She'll go and not return here. Perhaps she doesn't _deserve_ a place like this. A place where she feels safe and comfortable. Why did she ever believe she did?

"You are always welcome here."

She looks up, startled, eyes widening. What did he say?

He stares back at her, frowning just slightly. "Do you understand?"

She doesn't know what to say. Always welcome? But why? Who is she to deserve that?

He continues to watch her, his frown deepening. His eyes flicker down to where her hands grasp the sketchbook. He gives a little sigh and looks back to her face. "You are a silly girl. If you do not wish to be here, you may leave. However should you choose to return, regardless of how much time passes between visits, you may. Should I decide to retract my offer, I will inform you on your arrival. Until then, these doors are open to you."

She can't believe her ears. To the Organization she is nothing more than a tool. Something to be used. She's never been offered such kindness. Who is he? Why is he making her this offer? It doesn't add up. And yet, she doesn't want to question it. She wants to accept it. She gives him a hesitant smile. Cautious. Shy. Nervous.

Though he doesn't quite smile, the frown slips away slowly. "I believe introductions are in order. My name is Zexion."

"Namine." She whispers, still smiling.

"So you can speak. I was beginning to wonder." He raises his book, signifying that he's finished with this conversation.

She takes her seat. Maybe just a little bit closer to him than usual.


	4. Part Four:Zexion's Side

He isn't sure why, but he doesn't mind her company. In fact, after a while he begins to almost look forward to her visits. She enters quietly and takes her seat each night. But he knows she is there without looking up. She's so quiet. And it doesn't take her long before she has fallen into a deep sleep.

She's tired. And for some reason, she seems to find the library to be a place where she can rest easy.

One night, once she has settled down on the sofa, she begins drawing. Zexion watches out of the corner of his eye. He's curious. He knows little of this girl and what purpose she serves for Marluxia and Larxene. She is a mystery to him. But certainly, she must be important to whatever plans the two members have in mind.

Her drawings aren't very good. But she seems to put a lot of effort into them. As her fingers move to color with the bright crayons, he notices that she's actually falling asleep drawing.

_"Such a hard worker." _He thinks, setting his book aside. He reaches out and takes the crayon from her hand, causing her to gasp in suprise.

"Do not deny your body the rest it needs." He chastises, gathering her crayons as she watches him with bright, sad blue eyes. Beautiful eyes. Wide and clear and innocent. The eyes of a child, even though she can't be too much younger than himself.

And yet, they are the eyes of a child who has been treated poorly. She's a bit like a flower that has been deprived of sunlight. Such potential, if only someone would give her the things she needs to grow.

"I have to finish."

Her voice is soft, quiet and just as sad as her eyes.

"And so you will. In the morning. Once you have slept properly." He informs her, reaching for her sketchbook. But she clutches it to her chest, protectively.

"No. Please."

He retracts his hand, quickly, as if it's been burned. Her voice sounds broken. Hurt. Fearful. Though without a heart she cannot feel, her voice holds such emotion that it startles him for a moment. _"Ridiculous. She is like us. She feels nothing."_

"Very well. Keep it. However, you will go to sleep now."

She seemed torn. Like she couldn't decide if she should follow his orders or not. _"She is obedient. Like a trained dog. Marluxia must have ordered her to draw these pictures. But for what reason?"_

He decides to compromise. "Allow yourself the rest you need. I will wake you early to finish your picture if you would like."

Her eyes widen. "Oh... I couldn't ask you to do that."

"There is no need to. I am offering." He replies, rising from the sofa with the crayons still in his hands. "So rest now and I will return to wake you in the morning."

He pockets the crayons as he heads for the door. "If I find that you have not slept, I will not return your crayons to you." He pauses just inside the door frame, glancing over his shoulder at her. She is staring at him in suprise and confusion. "Goodnight."

And with that, he leaves, slipping off to his room for a little rest himself.


	5. Part Five:Marluxia's Side

**Before anyone asks, no, Marluxia's not a pervy pedo in this. I don't write him like that. But he is proably the equivalent of the 'bad guy' in this. Sort of. I can't explain it yet, but you'll see as the story continues.**

* * *

Namine sits in the chair, drawing. Today she does so with a tiny hint of a smile on her face. Marluxia assumes that it's because his plan is working. From the begining he intended that she come to believe she was in love with Sora. If this were the case, she would do as she was asked more eagerly and less hesitantly. People worked far more efficiently when given incentive to do so than they ever did when threatened.

He comes to stand by her chair, giving her a smile that drips with false kindness. "It does my heart good to see you in a better mood today, Namine. It really does."

Namine looks up, startled. A better mood? She knew it was true. She was feeling better today. But was it really so obvious?

"They say love can make a girl glow." Marluxia continued on, seeming not to notice her suprised expression. "You seem to be glowing quite magnificently. And so I have to wonder, are you in love?"

Namine looks back down at her sketchpad, suddenly nervous. What was he getting at? Love? They couldn't feel. They had no hearts to feel with. And with whom could she possibly be in love with anyway?

A face came to mind, half hidden behind silvery blue hair. And she pushed it away, feeling silly. She'd only known him a few days now, barely a week. Even if she could feel emotions like love, to think she was in love with him after such a short time was ridiculous. She was only grateful for his kindness. That was all.

"No." She whispered, keeping her head down. "We can't feel love. So I can't be in love."

"Who told you such a thing?" Marluxia asked, crouching by her chair.

"Larxene..." Namine admitted, turning her eyes away from him.

"She was wrong. Just because we have no hearts doesn't mean we cannot feel love." Marluxia lied easily. "We can still care for others. Because love is the strongest of all emotions. It can overcome all, can it not?"

She didn't answer.

He stood, sighing. "It doesn't matter. That your happy is all that matters. But should it be matters of the heart, you can always talk to me about it. I could help."

She nodded, returning to her drawing. Marluxia just smiled to himself as he left the room. Even if Namine didn't believe she loved Sora yet, she was getting close. He could tell.


	6. Part Six:Namine's Side

When she entered she found him in his usual spot, a book laying on his lap. But tonight he was asleep, his head tilted to one side and his eyes closed. She approached quietly, careful not to wake him. He looked peaceful, she noticed as she got closer. He looked younger too. Maybe he was even closer to her age than she'd first thought.

His chest rose and fell in soft rhythm, lips parted slightly. Because of the angle of his head, his bangs had slipped away from his face and she found herself examining it. He wasn't exactly handsome, but he wasn't unattractive either. He was kind of cute.

She felt a bit bad for thinking that. Boys didn't want to be described with words like 'cute', after all. But it was true.

She didn't know why she did, but she reached out and trailed a finger down the side of his face, tracing the shape.

His eyes slid open, slowly, and she froze with her finger against the side of his chin.

The two stared at each other for a moment, and then his hand reached up to take hers. His grip was gentle and warm, moving her hand so that the palm pressed flat against his cheek. Her breath caught in her throat.

He made no other moves, just holding her hand there to his face as he gazed at her with those blue eyes. Those eyes that, she now noticed, made him seem older. Beautiful, wise, sad eyes.

She brought her other hand up to the other side of his face, holding it between her palms. And gently she leaned forward to bring their forheads together.

She didn't think this was love. But it was something. She enjoyed his company. He treated her so kindly. Maybe not warmly. Maybe not friendly. But kindly. No one else did. Not with true kindness. Marluxia's was so false. Larxene's was filled with sarcasm.

This boy was just as heartless as any of them, but he was also gentle. Like herself. Devoid of emotion, but not cruel.

Tears began sliding down her face, unbidden. And his hand left hers to brush them away. "Have I upset you?"

She lowered her hands from his face and pulled back, shaking her head. "No... I'm... happy, I think. Or whatever passes for happy for people like us."

"You are a strange girl, Namine." He informed her, but it didn't seem to be an insult.

She just smiled at him, gently, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "I didn't know I could cry. I haven't before."

He didn't answer, instead patting the spot on the sofa beside himself. And she took the offer, sitting down with their sides touching. Slowly, cautiously, she lay her head against him. And he let her.

She didn't know what it was. What he thought of any of it. But it was nice. And she was comfortable.

And that was all she could hope for, wasn't it?


	7. Part Seven:Zexion's Side

I didn't forget this. I've just been busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll try to get around to individual responses soon!

* * *

_"Just what are you getting into here?" _Zexion asked himself as he walked the halls of Castle Oblivion.

He had no delusions that it was love. Either on his side or hers. But he was no closer to understanding what it was.

She was pretty, certainly. But a pretty face had never been enough to turn his head before. So there would have to be more to it than that. He finds her fascinating. She fakes emotions much better than any of the rest of them. She was even capable of crying. It was mildly interesting. Is it boredom that brings him to behave like this?

No. Boredom had never caused him to act in this manner before.

_"Perhaps I just enjoy her company. Could it really be that simple?"_

Giving a sigh, he stopped in the middle of the hallway, running his fingers through his hair. He had more important matters to deal with. He didn't have time for these silly thoughts.

"Zexion?"

He turned his attention to the person addressing him. "Lexaeus."

"Everything alright?" The man asked, frowning.

"Of course." Zexion replied, tilting his head to one side. "I was just thinking."

"Your always thinking." Lexaeus said, resting a large hand atop Zexion's head. "It's possible to over think things, you know."

"Because you begin to overlook the key details."

"Yes. But I guess telling you not to think is like telling a fish not to swim or a bird not to fly."

Zexion allowed his lips to curl into a rare smile for his friend.

Lexaeus offered a smile in return, before his expression went serious again. "Just take care of yourself. Your looking tired."

"No more tired than the rest of you." Zexion replied, passing him by.


	8. Part Eight:Larxene's Side

There are times I know precicely where I'm going with this and times I think "What am I going to do next?" For now I think I know exactly where it's going though, so it's all good. Reviews are always appreciated, of course. I just like to know someone out there is getting some enjoyment out of my work.

* * *

Larxene frowned and leaned back in her chair, seemingly uninterested in what the prisoner was doing. She was bored. Tired of watching the little brat. Of course she was important to the plan, but why should Larxene have to watch her?

It was getting late and it was almost time for her to leave. They never watched Namine at night. Larxene never questioned why. Probaly because the girl was too afraid to try and run in the dark. Marluxia had probaly ensured that. Telling tales of what might lurk outside. Spilling lies about how they didn't want her to get hurt. How it was for her own good to stay inside the castle at night.

Larxene didn't really care. So long as she didn't have to waste time watching Namine when she should be sleeping.

She glanced back to find Namine gathering her sketchbook and crayons, standing.

"And where are you going?" Larxene asked her, sneering.

Namine froze, seeming surprised to find Larxene still there. She didn't answer. Larxene nearly began firing threats at her. But she held back, instead shrugging and standing up. "Whatever. It isn't any concern to me what you do. If you wanna leave and get yourself in trouble, go right ahead. Just don't expect anyone to come to your rescue if the heartless catch you alone in the hallways."

Raising a hand she opened a portal and stepped through, closing it behind herself. She came out in the hallway and waited, out of sight. She was going to find out what the little memory thief was up to. Whatever it was, Larxene was fairly sure it was the cause of the girl's recent happiness. And if that was so, she was going to put an end to it.

It didn't take long for Namine to leave, clutching that sketchbook and those crayons as she made her way down the hallway. She seemed to know where she was going, to have a destination in mind.

Larxene followed, quietly. Namine never noticed, thinking only of warm lights, a soft sofa and blue eyes.

Larxene frowned as she saw the light pouring into the hallway up ahead. Who would be awake at such a ridiculous hour of their own free will?

She expected Namine to avoid the room-to avoid being seen by whoever was inside. Instead, she pushed the door open without even a moment's hesitation, and entered. Larxene crept up to the doorway, carefully, and peeked inside.

Namine was crossing the room, towards a sofa, where someone already sat. Zexion.

And to Larxene's surprise, the girl crawled onto the sofa beside him, leaning against him and peering at the book. Even more surprising was Zexion's reaction. He let her. Just sat there and allowed her to snuggle in close.

Larxene felt a cruel grin spread accross her lips. _"Well, well, well... So this is what's had the little snot in such a good mood. I knew Marluxia was wrong about Sora. This will defiantly throw a wrench in his plans."_

She backed away from the door and opened a portal, stepping in and disappearing.

* * *

The plot thickens! HAZZAH! May not be another update until November... We'll see. Between upcoming Halloween-ness and RP and RL... Yeah. Could be until November. But hopefully not.


	9. Part Nine:Namine's Side

Well here's the next chapter. I still have a few more already written. But I need to get back to work on this soon. Updates will... probably still be a tiny bit slow. I forgot that this time of year is very, very busy for me. Heh... But I'll do my best to keep this going and hopefully it'll be enjoyable. I'm not so sure about this chapter or really the particular direction the story as a whole is taking... Hmmm... So be totaly honest on whether or not you like the way it seems to be going? So much uncertainty...

* * *

Marluxia pulled a chair up, sitting in it and facing her as she drew. "Namine."

She paused, looking up.

"I heard something interesting this morning. Would you like to know what it was?"

She didn't respond, unsure where this would go and what it would mean for her.

He continued, as if she had said yes. "Larxene saw something last night. She saw you. She saw where you go at night. So Namine, my next question is, would you like to tell me something?"

"You never said I couldn't leave this room." Namine whispered, eyes fearful.

"No. Of course not." Marluxia said, still calm. "But I did tell you that the castle was dangerous at night. Didn't I?"

She nodded, slowly.

"I told you that for your own good, Namine. It was the truth. And do you know what dangers I spoke of?"

"The Heartless?"

"That's part of it." Marluxia admitted. "But more than that, I was concerned about the others in this castle like us. Though Larxene can be a bit cruel, she takes care of you, doesn't she? And I've never harmed you. But I cannot speak for the others. You can't trust them. Any of them. They don't have your best interest at heart as Larxene and I do."

"He'd never hurt me! He-"

"Loves you?" Marluxia cut in, shaking his head. "No, Namine. He doesn't. He can't. This is why I kept you away from the others. In particular, Zexion. They call him the Cloaked Schemer. It's because he's tricky. It's because he can convince you he cares when he does not. And he's fooled you, Namine. I don't know what he intends to gain from this, but whatever it is, it will not be good."

He gave a moments pause before continuing. "He will only hurt you, Namine. This is why I brought you Sora. A little more work and he can be yours. He can love you. Isn't that what you want?"

"No!" She cried, standing and allowing her sketchbook and crayons to spill to the floor. "I don't! Not like this! Even if I do make him love me, what good is it if it's all a lie? What good is it if it isn't real?" She could hardly believe herself-speaking out against Marluxia like this!

"You think Zexion's feelings are any more real?" Marluxia asked.

Namine shook her head. "No... But he's never said he loved me. He could have. At any time. If he wanted something, wanted to trick me, he could have. But he never once said he loved me."

Marluxia frowned and stood. He tried to play it nice. He hated resorting to threats but she left him no choice.

"You care about him, do you? Maybe you don't love him, but you care. Don't you?"

Namine bit her lip. She had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"It would be a shame if something happened to him, wouldn't it?"

Her eyes widened as she gasped. "No... You wouldn't... He's a part of the Organization! Just like you!"

Marluxia smirked cruelly. "Foolish girl. That means little to me. I have bigger plans. If he has to die for my goal to be reached, so be it. It's your choice of course. If you behave and do as I say and don't leave this room, then he will live. If you give him up, then there is no reason for me to kill him."

She felt as if she may cry again. Her throat felt tight. This was her fault. She couldn't let Zexion pay for her mistakes.

_"And besides, if I stop coming by, what will he care? Marluxia's right. Zexion doesn't care any more than the rest of them... He can't."_

She nodded. "I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him. Please..."

Marluxia smiled, standing and patting her on the head. "That's what I thought. You'll see, Namine. In the end, you'll see it was all for the best. You'll see that I only wanted what was best for you."

And then she was alone again.


	10. Part Ten:Zexion's Side

**Notice-If you wanna insult the characters, I really don't mind. Marly's the bad guy in this, even though I like him. And your entitled to your opinion. But I would appreciate you don't do so via homosexual insults. That kind of thing upsets me greatly and I don't want to hear it. It's your opinion and that's fine, whatever. But don't come here with "Marluxia's a fag" or something. I won't tolerate it. Comments with that sort of content will be deleted and if you persist with it, you will be blocked. **

**On a lighter note, longer chapter this time around? I'm still working hard but we're coming up on the holidays and need to focus on gifts I'm making for people. So this may not be updated again until the new year. Thanks for your patience thus far. Although I have this feeling your not going to like the turn it takes? I hope you don't hate me for it...**

* * *

He wasn't sure why it bothered him when Namine stopped dropping by. He supposed he might have simply grown used to her company. And that perhaps he missed her. Though that seemed a silly notion at best. He had no reason to miss her. And he had no reason to believe that she might have enjoyed their time together...

_"It isn't as if I enjoyed it either."_ He told himself firmly.

But days passed and she never came by. And soon he found himself wondering about her whereabouts, even as he went about his daily tasks. It was a distraction. He couldn't concentrate. So he decided to seek her out himself. He didn't know where Marluxia kept her, but he didn't think it would be too hard to find her.

When he opened the door, Larxene looked up at him from a magazine she was reading and gave him a cruel grin. "Well if it isn't loverboy himself. Come to see your little girlfriend?"

Zexion ignored her taunts. "I do not recall there being a rule that says I cannot venture to the upper floors."

Namine was sitting in her own chair, head down, drawing. She seemed to be ignoring him.

_"It's no wonder she's so quiet." _He thought to himself.

"Well have you got a reason to be up here? Surely your not just wasting time." Larxene replied, tossing her magazine to the floor and pushing herself up out of the chair. She made her way across the room and laid a hand against the side of his face, still smirking. "So why don't you tell me what your here for?"

Zexion moved away from her touch, brushing by her. "I have no need to explain myself to you."

She leapt back into his path. She was still grinning, but her eyes were flashing dangerously with anger. "Oh I think you do. The Superior put Marluxia in charge here. And Marluxia picked me as his second in command."

Now Namine looked up from her art. She looked fearfully at him. It seemed she was begging him to leave. He pretended he didn't see her there, her eyes pleading with him. Instead he focused on Larxene.

"I have to wonder why this girl is of such high importance to the two of you. You guard her so fiercely, Larxene."

She frowned at him, but stopped trying to block him.

He side-stepped her once again, walking right to where Namine sat with no further interceptions from the Savage Nymph. He peered down at the girl. "Namine."

She refused to look up at him, so Zexion knelt before her chair. "Namine."

"Please... just go." She whispered.

"I no more take orders from you than I do from Larxene."

Namine still refused to meet his gaze, instead turning her eyes to Larxene. Zexion brought a hand to her face, guiding it away so that she had no choice but to look at him. "Pay her no mind."

"Please..."

"Begging will do you no good."

Namine once again flicked her eyes to Larxene, frightened. He wondered what they had said to her. What they had threatened. It was obvious they had done something. He couldn't be sure what. They intended to keep her under lock and key. She was of some importance, just as he'd suspected. The question was what key part she played.

He allowed his eyes to drift down to the sketchpad in her lap. That which she had held to so dearly. Upon the page was a half-drawn picture of a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He couldn't make out just what the boy was doing. But despite the fact that it was not a very good likeness, Zexion could tell who it was.

The keyblade-wielder. Sora.

He brought his eyes back up to meet hers, questioningly. She only gazed back, sadly.

_"What do they need you for? These drawings, what good are they?"_

But he couldn't ask her, not in front of Larxene. One false move and it was game over. Marluxia and Larxene were not to be trusted. They were up to something. Whatever it was, Namine played a crucial role. He would need time to think. To plan. But there was no time. Once he left, he doubted very much he would be able to reach her again.

He'd have to make it up as he went along, which wasn't his strong suit. He didn't like it at all. But his options were limited.

At the moment, Larxene was the only one standing in his way. If he waited too long, Marluxia may come to relieve her of her guard duties. He didn't like the idea of being outnumbered. But he also wasn't too sure he could take Larxene in a fight.

He'd have to get Namine out of the room without a conflict. If he could do that, then he was set. Neither of them would want to reveal that she was important. He'd noticed how Larxene backed down when he'd questioned her attempts to keep him away from Namine. Even so, she could merely take him out if she wanted...

"Please leave. Please... I..."

And then, looking into Namine's eyes, it hit him. He almost wanted to laugh. It was so obvious.

Namine trusted him. Perhaps she had even convinced herself she cared about him. And if that were the case, he could easily sway her to tell him everything. All he had to do was fake concern for the girl. Insist he could help her if only she would tell him.

He was a threat to Marluxia and Larxene's plans.

And yet, he was the perfect tool for them to use against her.

Now all he had to do was lay the groundwork. He could kill two birds with one stone. Convince Namine he felt something for her and lead Larxene to believe that Namine could be used against him.

He looked over his shoulder at Larxene. She had returned to her magazine as if she couldn't care less what they were doing. But she was peeking carefully at them from time to time. He pretended not to notice, turning back to Namine. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he gave her his best sorrowful look. He lowered his voice, as though trying to keep Larxene from overhearing, putting a hint of sadness in his tone.

"I had thought that perhaps you enjoyed our time together as much as I have. Am I foolish to have allowed myself to believe such a thing, Namine?"

She looked crest-fallen. Hurt. But he knew she felt no such things. Only tricked herself into believing she did. And he would use those false emotions against her.

"It isn't that... I don't... Please, just go."

He took her hand carefully in his own. "You told me you were happy. If I've done something to upset you, please tell me. I would like a chance to fix it."

"You haven't. It's not that. I just... can't."

"You cannot expect me to let you go without an explanation." He insisted, giving her hand a squeeze. Then he leaned forward, bringing his face in beside hers to whisper in her ear. "Whatever they've told you, I won't let them hurt you. Please..."

She stiffened and when he pulled back, her eyes held suprise, her mouth hanging open in the shape of an 'o'. She looked at him, searching his face for something. He wasn't sure what. Perhaps sincerity.

He stood, letting her fingers slip from his own slowly. He looked away from her as the contact broke, turning and leaving. He didn't look back. If all went as planned, she would return to him. If it didn't, he would simply have to find another way to uncover Marluxia's scheme.


	11. Part Eleven:Namine's Side

**I know I took FOREVER to get this up. Please forgive me. I've been quite busy and my writing muse has been laughing at me and taunting me. But here is the next chapter. And as an added bonus for my readers, in appology for taking so long, I have a oneshot NamiZeku piece up called "A Thousand Paper Cranes". And also, I've put up a piece of NamiZeku fanart on my DA. The link to my DA account is in my BIO. I only have like five pieces of art so it shouldn't be hard to find. Hehehe... Well, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**

Namine was conflicted. She didn't know what to do. What to think. She didn't want Zexion to get hurt because of her. But it seemed she'd hurt him anyway.

_"That's how it seems at least."_ She thought to herself. _"Marluxia could be telling the truth. I hardly know Zexion. He seems so nice. But what if it's a lie?"_

She frowned and scribbled over the picture she was drawing. She couldn't concentrate. She was so lost.

Marluxia was kind too. But his kindness was obviously faked. He showed that whenever he lost patience with her. However, Zexion's seemed so real. And yet Marluxia had said that it was Zexion's strong point. Tricking others.

But why would he? Who was she to anyone? Nothing. What could he possibly hope to gain from treating her kindly. No matter how she looked at it, she couldn't see what value she could have to him. Unless he knew what she could do. And intended to use her as Marluxia did.

__

"But if that's so, how much do I risk losing by going to see him? The worst that could happen is that he will do exactly what Marluxia does now and have me alter Sora's memories for his own purpose. Would that really be so different? And if he really does care..."

She bit her lip and thought on it only a moment longer before she made her decision.

That night, she left her room once again and made her way to the library.

When she pushed open the door, she froze, disappointment welling up inside her. He was nowhere to be seen. She made her way slowly to the sofa anyway, sinking down on it. She tugged the blanket down from the back of the sofa, pulling it over herself. She wrapped up in it tightly and closed her eyes.

Somewhere inside there was an ache. She'd never felt such a pain. It wasn't like hunger. Or the sort of pain she got when she bumped into something. Or fell down. It was deep inside. And she wondered if she were sick. If she were dying.

And then there were tears on her face. She wiped at them furiously but they continued to stream down her cheeks like little salty rivers, zigzagging awkwardly. She curled up tighter and willed the pain to go away.

She gasped and opened her eyes quickly when something brushed across her cheek, gentle and warm.

Through bleary, tear-filled eyes she saw him kneeling by the sofa, fingers brushing over her cheeks carefully.

"Why are you crying, now? Has someone hurt you? Am I the one to blame for your sorrow?"

She grabbed his hand and held onto it with all her might. She wanted to believe him. So very much, she just wanted to believe that this young man could love her. Could care for her. She wanted nothing more than to be important to someone. Not because of what she could do. But because of who she was.

"Shhhh..." He soothed gently, his free hand smoothing back her hair. "It will be alright. I am going to take care of you, Namine. I am going to keep you safe. You have my word."

Such kind words. Such a kind voice. Such kind eyes. She needed desperately to believe that he meant it.

She closed her eyes, willing her tears to stop. After several moments they final subsided and she sat up, still clutching his hand.

"I... was afraid you weren't coming. I was afraid... Marluxia had..."

"Marluxia does not frighten me. He has no power over me. He may be the one chosen to rule over this castle, however that is as far as his reign goes."

"He said he would kill you!" It came spilling out. She squeezed his hand. "If I left... If I came to see you again... he said..."

"Do you trust me, Namine?" He asked, cutting her off.

She hesitated, bit her lip, but then she nodded. Slowly. Yes. She did. Or she wanted to. At the very least, she could trust him more than Marluxia. Or that's how she felt at least.

"I am glad. I need you to trust me, Namine. I need you to trust me so that I can help you. Do you understand?"

She nodded again, more firmly this time. He seemed so sincere.

_"Please, please let him be telling the truth. I don't know what this is between us. But I want to keep it. I selfishly want to hold on to it. I selfishly want to hold on to him."_

He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand back.

And she felt like it was honestly going to be okay.

She needed it to be okay.


	12. Part Twelve:Zexion's Side

Wow. I sure took forever on this. I dunno if anyone is even still interested in reading. But I plan to finish it. In my own time. Stuff has been piling up for me. Was it really 2010 when I last updated? I'm ashamed. I really am. Sorry guys. For anyone still reading this? I'll do my best to get it finished quickly!

* * *

Zexion's fingers moved gently through Namine's hair as she slept, head resting on his lap. How easy she was to manipulate. A few warm words and meaningless promises and she trusted him blindly.

Perhaps this is why he'd been drawn to her. Her vulnerability. She desperately craved affection. And he could use that to his advantage. He could use it to get what he wanted.

All for the good of the Organization, of course. The Organization was always first and foremost. He was loyal. Unlike Marluxia and Larxene. Everything he did was to better the Organization. To get them closer to their goal.

To get them closer to their hearts.

What he was doing was wrong, but that didn't matter. He would do what he had to, to expose their plan before they could cause harm to the Organization and it's members.

_"I am only doing what is best for all of us. Marluxia is ambitious. He does not want to work with us towards our goal. He only wishes to gain power in the Organization. He must be weeded out before he can succeed. One girl is nothing compared to the task at hand."_

He looked down at her, sleeping there, curled up beside him. She was still holding his hand, even now. As if she feared he would dissapear if she let go. He had so much ahead of him. In the morning, before anyone noticed she was missing, she would return to her prison. She would pretend that she had never left.

She would do everything Marluxia asked of her. And she would return to Zexion's side each night.

They would have to be careful. Marluxia and Larxene could not suspect anything. He would need to carefully gather information from Namine without rousing her suspicion that he was using her. And he would have to formulate a plan to counteract whatever it was those two were plotting.

But he felt confident he could succeed.

And in the end, when this was all over, perhaps he would make it up to her.

His fingers halted, caught in blonde tresses. Where had such a thought come from? Make it up to her?

Certainly, he did not wish to bring harm to this girl if it could be helped. And certainly she had done nothing to deserve poor treatment. Even if she hadn't been key to his plan, he would not have hurt her with cruel intent.

However that was a far cry from wanting to make it up to her when this was all over.

He pushed the thought aside. He had more important things to worry about.


	13. Part Thirteen:Namine's Side

I seem to be having trouble with Namine's characterization. Zexion's as talkative as ever. Actualy, he never shuts up in my head. But Namine gets a little hard to portray properly. Going into this chapter I knew we were on her side of the story again... So I knew I'd need to be able to write for her. This whole story probably really needs a good rewrite more than continuation, but since I don't have the time for that sort of project just yet, I'll continue on. I appologize so much for all the time between chapters. I think I need a nice playlist to help me focus... So feel free to rec songs you like that might help me get in the right frame of mind for the story if you like.

* * *

As days passed, Namine found herself looking forward to the time she spent in the library more and more. In the begining she had liked it for being an escape from her prison. She still wasn't certain of Zexion's interest in her, but so far he hadn't asked much of her beyond her company. Occasionally he would ask her what she had done with her day and she would tell him, though it was typically the same things.

She wondered if he'd been lonely before. He would ask her what she _wanted_ to draw along with what she had been asked to draw. And the way he looked at her as she talked, she felt he was genuinely interested in such things. She felt a bit silly under his gaze, but strangely dissapointed when his attention was focused elsewhere.

She found herself wanting him to look her way more often during their time together. Even being so bold as to lean against his side as he read, just to briefly draw his focus from the pages of his book. She wanted so desperately to ask him about himself. To learn more about him. She even at times found herself wishing she could delve into his memories as she did with Sora.

She felt terrible about the thought afterwards. She didn't want to do that sort of thing to anyone. She hated every moment she spent breaking down Sora's memories and reconstructing them as Marluxia wished. Each day Sora drew closer, his mind unraveling as he went. She watched him struggle to piece it all together as she altered things here and there. That she even briefly wished the same on someone who had shown her such kindness left her sick.

Still. She wanted to know.

"Zexion?"

As his gaze flickered to her face she had to hold fast to what courage she had so as not to falter before she could ask.

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright... if I asked you a question?"

She felt she should have just blurted it out instead of hesitating, but the words seemed stuck.

"Of course. What is it you would like to know?"

"Would you... if it isn't too much trouble... I understand if the answer is no-"

He gave a soft sigh, not irritated, but almost amused.

"You may ask me whatever you like. Whether I answer is another matter, but regardless, you may still ask without fear of upsetting or bothering me."

"I just... I wanted to know if you could tell me more about yourself."

There was a flicker of surprise in his one visible eye, his eyebrow twitching upwards for just a moment before the expression resettled into that of practiced blankness.

"More about myself? In what manner?"

She found her face heating slightly, but she didn't want him to look away.

"Well, what sort of things do you like?"

For a moment he regarded her, seeming to mull the question over. She wondered if he would just brush it off, but eventually he answered.

"I like tea. Preferably peppermint. It has a strong scent to it."

She blinked, waiting for more, but nothing more came.

"Is that it?" She asked, incredulous. Her face heated more at the realization of her outburst, her eyes widening.

Strangely, however, Zexion didn't seem bothered. In fact, he chuckled, softly. It sounded nice and she found that she wanted to hear more of it.

"No. I like plenty of things. I was just having a bit of trouble trying to decide which things to mention first."

She stared up at him, her face feeling very hot at this moment, but instead of embarrassed she was quite pleased.

"I like warm weather, I'm not terribly fond of the cold." He continued. "I've got a bit of a sweet tooth, expecially when it comes to icecream. I prefer vanilla over chocolate, but I'm most fond of seasalt."

It took her a moment to notice he was leaning in. It seemed that one moment he was sitting there and the next his hair was brushing her cheek, his breath warm against her lips. Her mind barely had time to register his actions so by the time his words sank in, he'd already moved away. He didn't stick around, taking the time to slip away quietly. She was still sitting there, quietly, alone and startled. His words still echoing in the back of her mind.

"And I think I'm coming to quite like _you_."


	14. Part Fourteen:Zexion's Side

Guess it's Zexion's turn to give me trouble. Of course, after I say he never shuts up, he shuts up on me. At least where this story was concerned. (He still apparently has time to sit in the back of my head and remark that I'm terrible at math. Go figure.) Sorry again for the long wait. I am the worst procrastinator. :')

* * *

Namine looked terribly cute when her face was red like that. It was a vague, disconnected thought. He barely realized it as his own. He wasn't sure where his own actions came from, but he knew he wanted to see if her face could get any more flushed than it already was.

"I think I'm coming to quite like _you_." He murmured.

Her lips were so close. If he just turned his head a little and shifted forward then...

_No._

He forced himself to pull back. It wouldn't do to give into physical desires now. It would only complicate matters. He didn't leave her time to react or respond. He left, fleeing the library and escaping to the now-empty labs to clear his mind. Sinking down into one of the large, comfy armchairs, he sighed wearily.

He could still see those large, surprised crystal blue eyes. Still smell her scent. Still feel their breath mingling...

_No. No. No._

As pretty as she was, she was nothing special. There were plenty of girls out there far more attractive. None of them had ever invoked such cravings in him. He'd wanted nothing more than to close that distance, but doing so would have been ridiculous. His body had never betrayed him like this. He had plans. He had things that needed to be done.

So why? Why had he nearly allowed himself to slip up like that?

Even if he _was_ begining to find her attractive in some way, he wasn't some hormonal fool. He knew what was on the line and what he had to do. What purpose she served. He tried to tell himself he'd been trying to further convince her of his interest in her, just another part of the plan, but in all honesty it wasn't. The plan had never been intended to involve crossing such lines.

It had never-

"Zexion?"

He glanced up sharply, taken off guard. He hadn't been paying attention, hadn't noticed the approaching footsteps.

"What on earth are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same, Vexen."

The older male glared down at him, frowning.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was working on an important experiment. I had to step away for a few moments to fetch something. You, however, should be in bed."

"I'm not particularly tired just now."

"Nevertheless, you should be trying to get some rest."

"As should you."

For a few moments they just stared back at one another, neither backing down. Finally, Vexen was the first to look away, sighing irritably.

"You should really learn to be more respectful of your elders."

"Only when you cease treating me as a child."

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you no longer are one. Until then, you'll simply have to put up with it." Vexen snapped back, frowning. "That said, you still haven't told me _why_ you are down here at this hour."

"I was merely searching for a place to think in peace. I had thought the lab would be empty at this time of night."

Vexen seemed to be examining him for signs of a lie for several long moments, still frowning. It was obvious he believed it to be more than that, but he'd never had much luck telling if Zexion was being honest or not. A fact that only seemed to irritate him. However after a moment or two, he waved it off.

He had something else to ask the schemer about. He could be a tad absent-minded at times, focusing on his work more than his surroundings, but he had noticed that Zexion had been surprisingly absent from the labs during his free time lately. Mostly he'd noticed a distinct lack of the teenager sneaking up on him and handing him things he needed when he was distracted, just to get a reaction.

"I haven't seen you down here very much these last few days. What on earth have you been getting up to?"

"I've just been very busy as of late. Honestly, Vexen, you really do concern yourself too much with my whereabouts."

Vexen snorted, shaking his head. "I can't expect anyone else to keep you out of trouble. And don't you dare play innocent with me. We both know you're scheming something. I can tell. What are you planning?"

Zexion knew Vexen would push until he received and answer. The man could be relentless in his pursuit of knowledge. But he wouldn't tell anyone what he'd been doing. Partially because other people being involved would only make things more complicated, but perhaps also because of Namine. Vexen was particularly bad about treating everything and every_one _as an experiment. It wouldn't do to chase Namine back into her shell with poking and prodding after all the work he'd done to earn her trust...

"You'll see in due time, Vexen. I'll tell you everything when the time is right. For now, perhaps you'd like to tell me what your latest project is?"

"I _know _you're simply trying to distract me from asking questions." Vexen remarked, though he seemed satisfied with the answer for now. "Just don't get yourself into any trouble. I don't have time to be chasing after children and cleaning up their messes." After a moment he added, firmly. "And go to bed."

Satisfied to have gotten away without telling Vexen of his plans, he stood, heading for the door. "Very well. You should do the same. At your age you really shouldn't be staying up so late every night."

He could hear Vexen's irritated protests even as the door to the lab swung shut behind him.


	15. Part Fifteen: Namine's Side

I know I just posted an update, but apparently I deal with stress by writing like a maniac. So here's another one. Aaaand already working on the next one, but not sure when it'll be finished because I've already erased and re-written half of it about five times today. May just scrap it and start fresh if I can't get it how I want. But yeah, this is a great stress relief and I'll just... keep writing while I have the drive.

* * *

Namine was having trouble focusing. She was grateful Axel was on guard duty today. He didn't frighten her the say Marluxia and Larxene both did. Perhaps because he didn't constantly check up on her work all the time to be sure she was doing her 'job'. In fact, he didn't seem to be too overtly concerned with her at all.

He was also the one who'd brought her the crayons shortly after her arrival. Though she'd never been sure of why he'd done it.

Usually, she didn't slack off just because Axel was around. After all, Marluxia or Larxene would want to check her drawings when they showed up. But her mind was wandering and she just couldn't focus on the pictures. Sora's face kept turning into someone else's. She was grateful that her original pencil sketches always came out so light-it made it so easy to erase all traces of where her mind was drifting.

Like another pair of lips so close to her own that she could feel their owner's breath.

Or the fact that he'd run instead of going through with it.

She was disappointed, she couldn't deny it. She'd _wanted_ him to kiss her, even though the idea had simultaneously terrified her.

Well. It was all just speculation of feeling though, wasn't it? She didn't _really_ feel any of those things, right? But her mind had been telling her she should be terrified and anxious and pleased all at once when he'd leaned in so close.

And his _words. _They kept echoing in her head.

He'd said he liked her. Or was coming to like her, at least...

So then, why had he left her there alone in the library and not returned? She'd waited for him, but he'd never come back. If he liked her, then why did he run away from her?

She sighed, again erasing lines of a face that wasn't right for Sora.

"Looking a little rough there, kid. Didn't get much sleep last night?"

She glanced up from her work as Axel spoke to her, then shook her head in response.

"Oh. No. I slept fine..." Curled on the couch in the library, all alone, wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"Something bugging you then?"

Axel always seemed more laid back than the others. Not in posture, as he sat up straight in his chair, watching her. But something in his attitude seemed so... approachable. She was still wary of him-she didn't know much about him at all, really. But he hadn't given her reason to think he'd hurt her. Still, she wasn't about to tell him the _truth_ about what was bugging her. Not entirely at least.

"What does it mean if someone's about to kiss you, but they run away instead?" Well. So much for not being honest. Axel looked a bit surprised.

"Why? Did Marluxia try to kiss you or something?"

It was Namine's turn to be surprised.

"No! Oh... it's nothing like that. I just wondered..."

"...Doesn't sound like Marluxia to run away from a kiss anyway." Axel muttered, more to himself as he shrugged. "You haven't been reading those trashy 'romance' novels Larxene leaves laying around, have you?"

Namine had never once touched anything Larxene left lying around. It always felt like a trap to her. Like the woman was just looking for a reason to go off on her. But she nodded, just because she didn't want to say why it really bothered her.

"Those books are complete garbage. Don't worry about the stupid stuff that happens in them. Actually, don't touch them at all anymore. If you want to read something, I'll get you some comics or something."

Any other time she would have focused on how strange it was to be offered something that wasn't just for her 'job', but not today. She just sighed again, going back to her drawing. "Thank you, but that's okay. I don't need anything to read."

She could tell Axel was still watching her. He seemed curious now. She wondered if he was going to force her to tell the truth about why she was asking. Instead he just watched her for several moments before speaking again.

"Look-I don't know, alright? If it's really bugging you that much, I guess keep reading the book and find out. But do me a favor and don't read anymore of them, alright? A kid shouldn't be reading that crap."

He was trying to be helpful, but at this point she realized that he couldn't really do anything unless he knew why she was _really _asking. And she couldn't tell him. So she just smiled at him gratefully. "I promise I won't."

She wondered what she should do though. Would he even show up tonight if she went to the library? Should she bring it up? Pretend it never happened? She stared down at her drawing, eraser moving over the pencil lines as she considered what to do.


	16. Part Sixteen:Zexion's Side

And yet another new chapter. But there may not be anything else until April, sadly. I've got five courses to finish for my distance learning between now and then and I have got to MOVE MOVE MOVE if I'm gonna make it in time. But I'll try to get back to work on it as soon as I'm not flailing all over the place trying to not fail.

* * *

He needed to figure out what it was Namine did for Marluxia and Larxene. Why she was important. And he needed to do it fast, before he lost control of the situation. And it was that constant thought process alone that kept his mind away from the other side of things.

Still, she wasn't showing it seemed. And he wondered if perhaps they had locked her up to prevent her leaving the tower entirely. He was considering going in search of her when the door finally opened. His eyes drifted from the pages of his book to the doors as Namine stepped through. There was a strangely determined look on her face that kept his attention as she walked across the room. As she drew closer, he could see the uncertainty in her eyes however.

He raised an eyebrow, preparing to ask her if something was wrong, but before he could get out a single word she was right before him. She hardly paused or faltered as she leaned over him, placing a hand on each of his shoulders.

He registered only mild shock as her lips pressed against his-surprisingly harsh. It was obvious she had no idea how to do this, and to be quite honest he couldn't say he knew any better than she did.

It would have been easy for him to pull away. To lay down a line right there and then. Instead he found himself kissing her back. It was probably the stupidest thing he could have done at that moment, and inwardly he cursed himself for it. At the same time though, he couldn't deny it felt very _good _to kiss her. And once she realized he was kissing her back, she lightened up a bit on the pressure, her fingers curling into his coat.

It was a terribly awkward kiss. Sloppy and fumbling on both ends. But neither of them really minded very much.

Everything was fine for those few moments. Until Namine pulled back, her face pink, but her expression terribly pleased. That's when Zexion began mentally kicking himself. Things had gone from gradually slipping out of hand to snowballing down a mountainside in just a few short seconds. And the worst part was, he had no idea where to go from here.

Namine seemed equally lost at first, standing there with her hands still on his shoulders.

_"You let it go too far, but you're here now, so you might as well accept it. You can still make this work. She'll tell you now, won't she? If you ask her..."_

He ignored the voice in the back his head, urging him to ask. Instead he reached out, gently pulling her onto his lap. She didn't resist, allowing herself to be pulled down, into his arms. He told himself it was nothing, but he didn't know _why _he kept denying it at this point. Of all the stupid things-he'd made the most foolish of all missteps. Walking right into his own trap.

As her arms slid around his neck and she pressed her face hesitantly against his neck, he wondered how he was ever going to get out of this mess. He didn't even notice that someone was watching through the still partially-opened door.


	17. Part Seventeen: Zexion's Side

Sorry for the epic long wait guys. I was busily finishing school work for a distance learning course because I had to finish before April and I got waaay behind! Good news is, I finished and PASSED and thus am entirely done with it. Which means update of course! We're getting in pretty close to the end at this point. Not sure how many more chapters it'll be, but it'll be wrapping up before long. However I've got ideas for another one that I'll be working on when this one's done. Don't want to give too much away but it'll be an AU NamineZexion fic.

And I realize in order it SHOULD be Namine's chapter now? But with the plot going as it is, it works better to put this first.

In any case, hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully from here on out I'll have time to work on this more often. :)

* * *

Zexion no longer knew what he was doing. His plans and schemes seemed to have turned on him and he felt like he'd somehow managed to tangle himself in his own webs. He'd noticed it spiraling out of his control before, but now things had reached a boiling point. He needed to find a way to get back in control again. And fast.

His thoughts were quickly derailed once again as turned a corner and came face-to-chest with Axel. He frowned, stepping back and rubbing his nose as he stared up at the other male. The redhead just grinned back at him, emerald eyes alight with mischief.

"Well hello down there, short stuff. What's got your head in the clouds?"

"I'm sure it must be a strange concept to you, Axel, but most people do tend to think and walk at the same time."

Axel feigned a wounded look, taking a step back. "Ouch. I guess not even the love of a woman can melt the ice around your metaphorical heart, huh?"

Zexion had to work hard to keep his face blank, to let nothing show. He tried to push down on the panic welling up. He told himself that Axel didn't know anything. That he was just fishing for information. He doubted Namine was doing a very good job of hiding how, for want of a better term, 'happy' she was over the direction things had taken. Axel would have noticed and was probably just trying to figure out who had caused it. No need to be concerned...

"I know some of you have nothing better to do than gossip, but I honestly I would have thought the rumors would have ceased now. Considering you have so few people to trouble with your nonsense."

He moved to bypass Axel and was allowed passage easily, but the fire-wielder fell into step alongside him, still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Aren't you even a bit curious? About what sort of 'rumor' might just start spreading? You yourself said there's so few people here, so it wouldn't take long for it to reach the ears of, oh say, Marluxia?"

"And why would I care if Marluxia hears your idle chatter?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just think it'd be pretty interesting to see what he has to say about it. If he knew you were seducing his most powerful tool away from him. Stealing kisses in the library late at night when you think no one is looking. Curling up together like a pair of happy little love birds."

Zexion faltered, coming to a stop. This time a brief flash of surprise slipped through his mask before he could stop it and Axel's grin widened.

"You must have really been distracted, huh? Not catching my scent. I was standing right outside the door the whole time. Followed her down. She'd been asking about people running away from kisses. Thought she'd been reading Larxene's smut novels." Axel looked far too pleased with himself as he moved to stand in front of Zexion again, blocking his path. "Marluxia will completely lose it. All this time he's been painting Sora as her perfect prince charming and she's ignoring all of that to chase after _you_."

"What is it you want, Axel?"

"Me?" Axel shook his head and shrugged. "I don't want _anything_. I'm just curious."

"About what?"

"Do you love her?"

Zexion snorted. Of all the things for Axel to ask...

"We don't have hearts, Axel."

"So you're just using her then?"

Zexion found himself faltering again. Damn. He should be able to answer that easily, without hesitation...

"We all have our ways of dealing with boredom. It's a game. It doesn't matter. She can't feel anything. None of us can."

"A game, huh? So then... if that's all it is, then why don't we make things interesting?"

What exactly was Axel after? It didn't make any sense...

"How so?"

Axel leaned forward some and Zexion backed away, eyeing him warily. But the redhead only seemed bemused.

"You just keep playing your game. I'll keep quiet and won't tell Marluxia. No need to spoil the fun so quickly. However..." Zexion really didn't like look on Axel's face as the redhead straightened back up. "I am gonna throw in a little curveball for you down the road. Just a heads up, so it's fair. You know it's coming, but you don't know what it is. And we'll see how you deal with it. Sound good?"

Ugh. He really didn't need Axel playing games with him on top of everything else... but turning him down was out of the question. Who knew what Axel would do with the information he held if allowed to simply run with it.

"Very well. It should make the game all the more interesting." More like complicated. Not that it wasn't already complicated...

"Yeah? We'll see, I guess. Just how _interesting _it can get."

Axel passed him by, heading in the opposite direction and Zexion quickly headed his own way, not eager to stick around in case the redhead decided he wasn't done trying to terrorize him...


End file.
